Fact and Fiction
by Cornuthaum
Summary: 20 Truths - Twenty factlets trying to flesh out Section Six and its friends and associates.


Twenty factlets about Nanoha and those around her. 

1.) Nanoha and Fate were highly appreciative of the fact that Midchilda's Age of Consent is at fourteen Standard Years; roughly equalling sixteen terran years. _Very _appreciative, to be honest.

2.) None of them will admit it, because they can't for the life of them remember how it came to be, but Hayate, Fate and Nanoha _know _each other very well. Having to explain this to a flustered, shivering Signum was a downside, though, and made it very clear that the Master-Knight bond of Hayate and her Wolkenritter works in embarassing ways, at times.

3.) Out of the four Wolkenritter, it is neither Shamal nor Signum who has been hit on the most. Vita and, at times, her beloved Graf Eisen have to work overtime to get rid of the staggering amount of creepy loli fetishists constantly buggering her.

4.) Teana Lanster and Subaru Nakajima are the best team the Time-Space Administration Bureau has ever employed. While many Ace teams have more individual power - like their very trainers, Fate and Nanoha - not even they have the instinctual, perfect teamwork the two girls developed.

5.) In all of Section Six, it is Caro who can out-drink anyone. While Nanoha is a notorious lightweight - bad enough that her friends keep even beer away from her - Caro is bonded to dragons and enjoys the side-effects, such as a liver of steel, greatly.

6.) Fate's first kill was as she is, quick, efficient and painless, a swift slash of Bardiche through the neck of her opponent. While she regrets every life she has taken, she knows that she would do it again were the situation to repeat itself.

7.) Nanoha killed in a way most expected her to, her target at the wrong end of Raging Heart, and a giant column of bright pink death. When she was finished screaming her rage into the face of the world, the man who had tried to rape Fate had been reduced to his constituent atoms. So far, no-one has filed charges against Nanoha for this. Maybe they fear a repeat performance.

8.) Teana can't decide whether to love or hate the fact that Subaru is like an octopus when it comes to waking her up in the morning. The fact that Subaru helps her wake up is nice - Tea really isn't a morning person - as is the whole friendly-face-in-the-morning deal. The other side, that Subaru knows just _where_ to poke, squeeze and otherwise molest her are less good in Teana's books.

9.) Subaru disagrees with this, though. Few things are better than getting a handful of Teana without much retailation. Two handfuls, for instance, are better.

10.) Erio always answers the same when asked whether he's happy in the military or not. "It's what I've been born for", he says, and no-one but his closest friends and family understand how absolutely true this is. Nonetheless, Erio enjoys life, even the humiliating "I-can't-believe-Caro-can-drink-that-much-without-feeling-it" parts.

11.) Reinforce Zwei. It is her name, it is her purpose, it is her salvation. Although Hayate can guess, by virtue of the Unison, how much it means to cute little Rein, she is mortal, finite. She does not know the horrors Reinforce has unleashed as the bloody hand of the Book of Darkness, and Rein is glad. Hayate saved both of them that day.

12.) Section Six is not blessed with early risers. Between Vita, Nanoha and Teana all outside observers are left to wonder how they manage to accomplish anything at all in the morning. In all honesty, the girls themselves wonder, too. But, in the end, they just do it and whine later.

13.) Chrono has killed once. The politicking of the TSAB had been overwhelming for someone so young as he, and he had made the mistake of snapping at someone he should not have snapped at. While there will never be conclusive waterproof evidence that the man hired the thugs that tried to abduct his daughters to _remind _Chrono of his station, there is enough evidence that Chrono Harlaown deserves to be called a prodigious Elemental Mage. To date, no-one has found a way to stop the men from burning. Burning, but not dying. And no-one has tried touching the Harlaown girls again, either.

14.) Yuuno Scrya, deep down, fears that he is losing his humanity. Whenever he is out of the ever-so-useful and inconspicious ferret form he spends excessive amounts of time alone with his beloved books, and while it is refreshing to see the faces of his old friends on the magescreens they so easily summon, he knows that it is no substitute for real interaction.

15.) Signum is the first of the Wolkenritter to complete the transformation from Program to Human, and she can't decide whether to love or hate it. After uncounted centuries of existance as a program, it is highly enjoyable to truly _feel _as humans do. The odd, involountary bodily reactions, however, are a decisive downside, as Signum quickly finds out. But, no matter what happens, the pink princess knows that the day Hayate activated the Book of Darkness turned out to be the best day in her overly long existance.

16.) Shamal has a killer poker face, as everyone who is foolish enough to play against her is quick to find out. Paired with her almost unnatural luck she is the uncontested queen of cards amongst her friends, and it isn't until Vice challenges her to a private game of Strip Poker that she encounters one who can not only match, but out-bluff her.

17.) Just as Nanoha is the bane of TSAB trainees anywhere she goes, Fate takes great delight in whipping the TSAB Agent Corps inductees into shape. Literally, in some cases, and with her best Mad Queen impression, too. The rumors this behaviour sparked about her bedside manner ended quickly and decisively. And in a beam of pink magic doom, too. White-faced Agent inductees refuse to divulge to this day who paid them a _visit_.

18.) Nanoha, although she will never admit it, is glad that she left Earth for Midchilda. Same-sex couples are common in Midchilda and, by extension, the TSAB. The fact that she and Fate get stared at when they visit their friends and parents on Earth shakes Nanoha to her core. It just seems _wrong_, in some way, to admit that her planet isn't as perfect as she'd like it to be.

19.) While she was born as a copy and a tool to satisfy Unlimited Desire, Vivio has decided she will live and die as an original. She is dangerous, because she knows she will be able to back up her ambitions with the unbridled power of a Belkan Saint. But, she silently amends to herself, she will use this power like Nanoha-mama does. For good or bad, Nanoha saved her from something Vivio considers worse than death and she will follow Nanoha - and her way of living - to the ends of the world and back.

20.) When the sun sets over the Section Six compound, the hustle and bustle slows down to a trickle. As she watches over her people, Hayate is so immensely proud of them all, of what they have become, that they have managed to form the singlemost effective Lost Logia emergency squad. As she pats Vita on the head, smiles at Signum and Shamal and pets Zafira, she radiates love for her Knights. And she loves her entire Section, each in her own, special way, and while none of them realize this, they all feel stronger somehow when Hayate is around.


End file.
